


Happy Birthday Danny

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fellatio, Kink Exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: CJ decides to give Danny her "cherry" for his 50th birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning, birthday boy,” CJ cooed as she snuggled closer into Danny’s sleeping form, wrapping her arms around him and placing a kiss on his neck.

“Urgh!” came the less than enthusiastic reply. Danny rolled over on his side and pulled the covers over his head.

CJ smiled, and climbed out of bed to get dressed to take their little one to day care. 

Upon her return, CJ changed into a new blood red teddy she’d bought just for his birthday then crawled back into bed. On her way home, she’d gotten an idea that would surely start his 50th birthday off just right. She crept down his body, ensuring she didn’t wake him, and gently tossed the sheets aside before straddling his legs. Luckily for her he was slumbering on his back.

She looked at his peacefully sleeping face once before leaning forward and reaching into his boxers, taking the head of his cock in her mouth. CJ closed her eyes and listened as his breathing went from slow and measured to a bit more erratic, relishing the feeling of him in her mouth.

Truth be told, CJ loved giving him head but she hardly ever got the opportunity to do so as a wakeup call. She was usually up and out well before he had to get up in the mornings and decided it wouldn’t be fair to him for her to get him up if he could sleep in a bit if there wasn’t any actual need. But today she got lucky: his birthday fell on a Friday this year and they’d both decided to play hooky. They’d celebrate with friends and family tomorrow. Today was just about them being together.

She bobbed her head slowly, up and down his length as he started to stiffen in her mouth. CJ continued to move slowly but deliberately, now watching his face to catch the moment he realized what was happening.

His body continued to react while Danny slept. She moved faster, applying more pressure with her mouth and continued to watch him.

Danny sighed and groaned.

She smiled and slightly upped her pace.

“Mmm.” 

CJ grasped him by the base and stroked him while suckling his head.

He smiled and moved his hands towards her head.

“CJ…” he mumbled in his sexy, gravely, half-awake voice

“Happy birthday Danny.” 

Danny opened his eyes and met her gaze. She grinned before taking all of him in her throat, swallowing as she did. His shaft continued to swell under her expert ministrations.

“Oh god,” he moaned as his hands gently pushed down on her head.

She grasped him by the base once more, her eyes meeting his as she ran her tongue up the entire shaft, slowly but very deliberately. Her tongue circled the head before she made a show of pulling back as she let the first pearl drop create a thin string between his head and her tongue. CJ rubbed the head along her tongue and lips before placing them around it, playfully scraping her teeth across it.

Danny’s hips involuntarily bucked forward as he hissed, “oh fuck.” His eyes slammed shut as his orgasm continued to build, toes curling as his fingers tensed in her hair. 

CJ continued bobbing her head, faster and tighter with each downward thrust, using her hand to keep the momentum going.

The combination of her mouth and the tension she was applying with her hand and mouth, both in disparate directions, pushed Danny to the edge quickly.

“Baby…” he panted. “I’m… I’m gonna… FUCK!!” 

CJ deep throated him and hummed, taking ahold of his balls, swallowing as the first wave of his orgasm hit him.

Danny thrust upwards into her mouth, grunting, “oh fuck!”

CJ pushed deeper, swallowing everything but not pulling back until his body relaxed several moments later, gasping for air as she finally did, smiling all the way.

He opened his eyes and blew out a long deep breath. “God.”

CJ cleaned up as gently as she could before releasing him and crawling back up his body.

Danny pulled her in for a kiss, tasting himself on her lips, groaning as he realized it.

She wrapped her leg around his and cuddled up next to him.

“What… what was that?”

CJ snuggled in, “happy birthday.”

“Hmm?” He replied, clearly still in a sex fog. 

“It’s your birthday? Remember?” She chided between placing kisses along his jawline. “I’ve a special day planned for you.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

“First, we’re going to your favorite greasy diner for breakfast…”

“Amphora’s? I love that place!”

“Yep, and then I was thinking we could go see Casablanca at the theater down the street at that old movie house before coming back here for nap time?”

“A nap? I know I’m a year older but I’m not that old!”

“I’d hope not. And no one said anything about sleeping. I just wanted to make sure to give you my gift while it was still just the two of us at home.”

“Hmm?” He asked, looking down at her, confused.

“Yeah. This way, we can be as loud and obnoxious as we want and we won’t be interrupted by two little feet.” CJ grinned at him.

“So does that mean I get to see what’s under the teddy?” He asked, letting his fingers run up and down the thin fabric on her side.

“Only if you want to.”

“Is this new?” He asked, not yet grasping her point.

“Yes. But this is only a small part of your gift.” She looked up at him once more and batted her eyes before giving him another big grin.

“What is it? Tell me!”

“Nope,” she replied, shaking her head. “You’ll get it later.”

“Will I get to unwrap it?”

“Actually, yes, you do have something to unwrap,” she paused. “But if you’re talking about me,” she replied, her voice dropping to a sexy whisper, “you don’t even have to ask.”

CJ leaned up and took his lips in her mouth, giving him a less than chaste kiss, tugging on his lower lip as she slowly pulled away. “Now come on, get up. Let’s go to breakfast. I’m hungry.” She kissed him once more. “And you’re going to need your strength.”

The couple got ready for the day, CJ relaying part two of his gift, “I’ve asked the neighbors to pick up the baby so we can have all night to ourselves. Does that work? 

Danny smiled. “Beautifully.”

Half an hour later, they left their home, hand in hand, and walked to the diner.

“This is nice,” Danny said before bringing up their entwined fingers to his mouth and kissing CJ’s fingers.

“I’m glad. And how lucky are we that they’re showing your favorite movie on your birthday when you’re off?”

Danny laughed again. “Actually, I told you that way back when because I thought it’d make me seem more sophisticated.”

“What?” She replied. “Well, what’s your favorite movie then?”

“Don’t laugh?”

“I absolutely will!”

He smiled. “Revenge of the Nerds?”

“Oh my god, Danny. What are you, sixteen?”

“What’s not to love? It’s about a bunch of loveable losers triumphing over the pretty boys!”

“Actually…” CJ started. 

“What?”

“Actually, don’t hate me? I’ve never seen it?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. As soon as breakfast is over we’re going to the store to get a copy. Forget Casablanca!”

“Hey! I like that movie.”

“Oh me too. But it’s my birthday and I feel like we’d be doing me a disservice by not watching it!” He asserted playfully.

“Oh really?”

“Yes really.”

“Well okay then.”

He opened the door for them as they arrived at the diner.

Danny had an omelet with extra hash browns, CJ had egg whites, toast and a few of his potatoes.

After breakfast, they took the long way home, stopping at Blockbuster to rent their only copies of Revenge of the Nerds and its sequel. He grabbed a box of Red Vines, she a box of Junior Mints and they walked back to their home.

By the time they got to their destination, both boxes had been broken into and only half of each candy was left.

He set the movies and candy on the living room table, “movie time!”

“Wait,” CJ stopped him. “I’m going to get comfy if we’re going to do the movie at home. No need to wear a bra if I absolutely don’t have to!”

She walked by him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“You never have to,” he replied while grabbing her and pulling her in for more. He kissed her mouth and pulled away, “in fact, I was thinking of a no bra policy around the house. What do you say?” Danny kissed her jaw and up towards her neck.

“Something like that might be arranged, especially on today of all days. But let me go change. You should do the same. Be lazy with me! It’ll be fun!”

“Does that mean I don’t get my present right now?”

“Nope,” she shook her head, “that’ll come after the first movie.”

“But I want it now,” he pouted playfully.

“Keep it up mister, and you won’t be getting your birthday spanking!”

CJ walked back into their bedroom, reaching around with one hand to unhook her bra as she did.

“That’s talent, I gotta say,” Danny quipped as he followed her in.

“You just need more practice,” she flirted.

Danny walked up behind her and pressed his body into hers, his hands tracing her sides coming to rest over her now bare breasts. His thumbs rubbed her nipples to a stiff peak as he pushed his lower body into hers. Danny kissed her neck and down her shoulder.

“No. Let’s watch the movie. I promise your gift will be made all the more sweet if you wait a little while.”

“Why? Does that mean we get another girl and you’re just waiting for her to show up?”

CJ laughed, “no. It means I want to see this movie you deem better than Casablanca.” She twisted out of his grasp and turned around to face him. “And in all honesty, I want to let my food settle a little.” She placed a delicate kiss on his lips. “Is that okay?”

He smiled. “Sure.”

“And since when are you insatiable? I thought a bj alarm clock would be good enough to hold you for the better part of the day!”

“Today’s a special day, remember?” Danny replied as he dug through his sock drawer. “Did I thank you for that, by the way? Because thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Danny.”

And with that, they changed, used the facilities, then popped some popcorn and poured two glasses of beer before settling on the couch together.

“Ready?”

“Ready,” he replied. “I love this movie. Best birthday ever.”

“You’ll see,” she mumbled under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

“See?” Danny started, “greatest movie ever. It has everything…”

“I know, I know,” she interrupted, “’loveable losers triumphing over the pretty boys,’ I heard you the first time.”

“And boobs. Don’t forget boobs.”

She smiled and looked over at him, “how could I?” CJ leaned forward and pressed her chest into him and kissed him on the cheek. “Ready for your present?”

“Boobs reminded you of my present? Oh I can’t wait to see this.”

“No,” she replied with a chuckle, “but I’ve been thinking about it cuz, to tell you the truth, I’m kinda nervous about it?” She looked up at him in all seriousness and resisted chewing on her bottom lip.

“Um…”

“Go into the bedroom and I’ll meet you there.” 

She rose and reached for his hand. “Come on.”

Danny followed her instructions. “I…”

“Don’t worry.” She placed a reassuring kiss on his cheek before smacking him on the ass. “Go!”

“Kay…”

He moved forward as CJ went the opposite direction, towards their kitchen.

Danny walked into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed.

A few moments later CJ walked back into the room, both hands behind her back. “So I didn’t exactly think this through,” she started, now chewing on her lower lip. “I was supposed to be wearing that teddy I got for you when I gave you this and I totally forgot.”

Danny smiled. “Do you have to? I mean, it’s just going to come right off again, isn’t it?”

She softened a bit. “Well, yes, but they say presentation is everything.”

“You’re sweet. But I can promise you I’m going to love whatever it is no matter what you’re wearing.” He extended a hand, beckoning her to come closer.

CJ reshuffled what was behind her back and reached her free hand forward.

Danny pulled her to him and put his hands on her hips as she faced him. “Are you sure you’re not what I get to unwrap? Because I’m definitely good with that.” He placed a kiss on her abdomen and continued looking up at her.

“Nope. It’s this,” she replied before moving her hand back, putting it behind her back, reshuffling once more and producing a small bag, not much bigger than his palm with her other hand.

He looked at it questioningly and took it from her. “Thank you?”

“Open it,” she replied as giddy as a kid on Christmas, sitting next to him on the bed.

Danny plucked the small bow off of the bag and put it on his shoulder before opening it. He reached inside and pulled out a bottle of AstroGlide and a single condom.

He looked up at CJ, still curious and noticed she had a single cherry on the stem between her two fingers, extended out for him to take.

Danny did and looked at his gifts. “Uh, CJ? I don’t get it.”

She grinned. “Really?”

CJ placed her hand on his thigh and leaned in close, whispering into his ear, “I’m giving you my cherry.”

“Your… What?”

“Think about it, Danny. Did all the blood leave your brain?” She giggled. “What’s the one thing I’ve never done, ever, that we’ve only ever talked about once or twice?”

“Are… are you serious?” Danny replied, the blood draining from his face, shooting straight to his groin.

“Yeah. I thought it’d be a fun 50th birthday gift. Do you like it?”

“Are you kidding?” He finally smiled before dropping the two items in his hands and lunging in for a tongue-filled, albeit grateful kiss.

CJ’s hands went into his hair as he pushed her back on the bed with the full force of his body, landing in a gentle thud.

“Geez, Danny,” she laughed, pulling back, “excited?”

“Yes,” he replied before going back to kissing her again. Their kisses were deep and passionate, full of need.

CJ pulled him closer with her hands. “You know, fishboy, I still have a lot of unresolved tension from this morning.”

“God yes!” He grabbed for her pants and slid his hand down the front of them, gasping when he realized she wasn’t wearing any panties, either.

“You’re gonna kill me woman.”

He went back to kissing her and slid in two fingers into her waiting wetness, they mimicking the movement of his tongue.

CJ whimpered.

Danny pulled back and watched her face as she started rocking her hips back and forth, all the while maintaining eye contact.

“Fuck.”

He grinned. 

Danny pushed her back onto the bed, CJ’s eyes flying open. “What the…?” She struggled up to her elbows as she watched him.

He reached forward and pulled her pants off with one tug and immediately dove in, making himself comfortable between her thighs.

“Oh god, Danny!” She threaded her fingers into his hair and fell back into the mattress. “Okay.”

Danny ran his tongue up each of her folds, exploring all parts of her. CJ wasn’t the only one who had an oral fixation. He flicked her clit with this tongue and watched her body react.

She twitched and giggled before Danny slid two fingers into her, suckling her clit like she’d done to him earlier in the day.

“Don’t stop. Please?” She begged. CJ bit down on her lower lip once more before as she started to ride his face.

He pushed into her harder, flexing his fingers as he did.

Danny pulled back and kissed her thigh as he started fucking her with his fingers faster. “Cum for me CJ,”

“I…” she panted.

“Come on baby,” he ordered before leaning forward and taking her clit between his lips. He groaned at the taste of her.

CJ rocked her hips against him harder. “But I...”

It didn’t register with him. He kept on harder and faster, begging her to climax.

She couldn’t hold out any longer. CJ gripped his hair and tugged as her hips rose from the bed. Danny’s face followed, his pace not interrupted. He hummed in pleasure once more hoping the extra vibration would push her over the edge.

It did.

CJ came hard. “Oh fuck!” Her expletive echoing off the walls.

Her hips fell back to the mattress as his ministrations slowed, letting her ride out the rest of her orgasm on his fingers. CJ’s arm flew over her eyes as her other hand relaxed, coming to rest over her stomach.

Danny watched her work to regain her normal breathing pattern.

“Christ, Daniel!” 

He slowed his fingers before pulling them from her.

“Come here,” she waved, grabbing for him blindly.

Danny crawled up to her, grinning from ear to ear and placed his body next to hers on the bed.

“God damn you’re good at that. I mean…” she continued to pant. “I just…”

“Shh,” he replied, silencing her with a gentle kiss.

CJ responded in kind before once more fully collapsing on the bed.

Danny kissed her shoulder and propped himself up on one arm, watching her come down from her orgasmic high.

“You’re gonna need to gimmie a minute. K?”

He chuckled, “sure.” Danny licked his fingers clean before letting them walk over her smooth skin.

Her breathing continued to slow. CJ looked over to him and grinned. “You ready for me?”

Danny kissed her. “What do you think?” He kissed her again. “I’ve been hard since I figured out your present. And that show I just had damn near made me cum.”

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she replied with a grin.

She sat up and immediately straddled him. “Oh! I’ll get the lube. Be right back.” She leaned forward and gave him another kiss.”

After rummaging on the floor for a few seconds, realizing the bottle was under her pants, she picked it and the condom up and tossed them on the bed. As she walked back to the bed, she pulled off her shirt.

Danny watched and quickly did the same, wiggling out of his pants. By the time she was back on the bed, he was wearing only socks and a smile.

CJ reached for the bottle of the clear liquid and considered it. “I’m not entirely sure how…”

He reached up and took the bottle from her. “Not yet. I need you to ride me first.”

“What? You’re not hard enough?”

“That has nothing to do with it. It’s my birthday and I get what I want, remember?”

“You want…”

“Fuck yes I do! Always!”

“Oh. Well, okay.” She smiled, never once considering that he’d still want that, too, on top of what she was about to give him.

CJ straddled him and slid his hardness over her wet slit a few times, teasing him, before slowly sinking down on him. “Oh yes.”

She leaned forward and slowly rocked her hips, “there’s one more part to your gift.”

Danny’s jaw dropped. “What more could you possibly give me?”

CJ grabbed his hands and placed them on her ass before burying her face in his neck. “I got a Brazilian.” She ran her tongue around the shell of his ear before beginning to bounce on him.

“Oh my god,” he groaned.

"Didn't you notice while you were just down there?"

"Oh. No?”

CJ changed position and speed and once again, clenched her PC muscles; Danny lost focus.

She sat up and moved Danny’s hands further back, continuing to rock on him.

“Mmm. This feels so good.”

He nodded in agreement.

She rode him for a few minutes before slowing and finally asking, “I think I’m ready. What about you?”

“Hmm?” He replied in blissful ignorance. “This feels so good.”

CJ giggled. “I literally just said that!”

“Oh. Sorry. Yeah, maybe, yeah?”

 

“Okay.” CJ leaned over him and grabbed the bottle. “I’m going to need your help here.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, not yet letting go of the feeling of her on top of him.

“Danny?” She stopped moving on him and waited for him to respond. “Let me go.” She stared at him. “You know I’m going to have to move a bit for this to work, right?”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay. Up.”

She moved to climb off.

“Slowly,” he ordered.

She smiled and complied. She grabbed the condom and tore it open. But before she rolled it down over him, she licked him clean, tasting the unique flavor of the two of them mixed together. Once sufficiently cleaned, she rolled it down on him, squeezing him as she did. Once she was finished with that she turned around and straddled his legs leaning forward as she did and asked innocently, “does this work?”

“More than you know.” Danny reached down and started to stroke himself. After a few moments of quiet, CJ turned around and saw her husband enjoying the show.

“You might want to put some lube on that and on me if you ever want a chance of doing this again.”

“Sorry. Just memorizing the beautiful view.”

She smiled and leaned back over his legs.

Danny squirted a healthy amount of the lubricant in his hand and proceeded to coat himself in it. He did the same once more only this time on her backside.

“I’m going to slide in a finger to get you started, okay? You have to tell me if it’s too much.”

CJ sighed. “Okay.” She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip.

He slipped in one finger quite easily and slowly started rocking it back and forth. “How’s that? Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled into his calves.

“Good.” He left it at that capacity, varying his speed and depth before telling her, “I’m going to try another one. You have to tell me when it’s too much.”

“I know.”

He poured more lube on his fingers and worked the second digit in.

She sighed again. “Glad I got the bigger bottle, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. From what I’ve heard, when it comes to this, there’s no such thing as too much lube.”

CJ craned her neck around and inadvertently pushed back on him. “When have you ever heard that?”

Danny flexed his fingers slightly and watched as she shivered at this new sensation. “Guys talk. Plus I may or may not have looked it up online a few years ago after one of us first mentioned it.”

She shook her head and went back to concentrating on the feelings within her. She dug her fingers into his legs as the mixture of pleasure and a different sensation, but not pain, came over her, pushing back on him again without even thinking about it.

“Danny?” She panted. 

“Mmm?”

“I want the real thing.” She sat up and asked, “should I bend over the side of the bed?”

“No. You should be on top so you can control the depth and speed.”

CJ sat up. “Another thing you just happened to read?”

“Yep. Now move.” He spanked her ass as she rose. 

“Hey! You’re the one who’s supposed to getting the birthday spanking, not me!”

He laughed. “Move.”

She straddled his legs once more, positioning him at her back entrance. “More lube. Please?”

Danny put some in her hand and directed her to stroke him. “Okay, you know I’m bigger than my fingers, right? It’s going to be different.”

She laughed. “Yes dear. I understand they’re ‘different’.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” he said, trying not to blush. “I’m not trying to talk up my girth. You know what I’m working with.”

She nodded. “Why’d you think it took me this long to work up the courage to ask? You’re much, um… bigger? Than a few fingers?” She grinned then winked at him.

Danny’s face turned crimson.

CJ smiled at him, and reached forward for his hands. “A little help?”

He complied, interlacing their fingers on one hand, and watched her face as she started to sink back down on him, holding him tightly in place. “Oh.”

“Breathe through it baby. Take your time.” Danny watched in amazement as CJ closed her eyes to focus on the new sensation, her face going through a plethora of emotions and feelings, all registering at once.

She nodded and did just that. It took some getting used to but after a few minutes of adjustment, continually moving up and down on him, she finally took all of him inside her ass.

“Your cherry’s gone.”

CJ nodded and sighed with a genuine smile, “yeah.”

She started moving up and down his length a bit faster, relishing this new feeling. “Oh, Danny…”

Danny ran his thumb over her freshly waxed crevice and groaned.

“Okay,” he panted. “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“Fuck, this feels amazing,” CJ groaned, picking up her pace once more. “Oh my god, I’m so wet!” She replied in amazement. 

She continued to bounce on him. “Cum for me?”

He moved his hands to her hips and gripped hard, pulling her down on him. Danny started to cum and made a noise she’d never heard before, somewhere between a gurgle and a groan coming from deep within. His fingers dug deeper into her flesh and she stilled, letting him take the reins. 

She rocked her hips slowly, still enjoying the feeling of him inside her while bracing herself on his arms.

“God. CJ.” He finally uttered.

She smiled. “Yeah?”

He nodded and let out a heavy breath.

“I’m going to get up now, okay?”

“Yeah, just, you know, slowly.” Danny reached down and held the spent condom in place as she slowly rose to get off of him. She fell on the bed next to him and let out a satisfied sigh. “Good lord. I waited too long to do that.” CJ put her hand on his chest and stroked it.

Danny’s eyes were still shut. He moved his arm to wrap around her and he lay in silence, struggling to regain his breath. CJ realized he was relishing the moment and rather than spoil it by talking, she decided she’d let him move first. So, instead, she put her head on his chest and just listened to his heart pound, finally beginning to slow.

She relaxed into him and, after ten minutes or so, noticed Danny’s breathing had become steady and measured. He’d fallen asleep.

CJ sat up and gently removed the condom from him, tying it off before heading to the bathroom to throw it away and clean herself up a bit.

She’d made it half way across the room before she heard, “where’d you go?”

“I’ll be right back. Just going to the bathroom to clean up.”

CJ cleaned herself up and looked in the mirror, seeing her face flushed like she hadn’t seen it in a long time. She fixed her hair, tidied herself up a bit, and went back into the bedroom.

Danny hadn’t moved. 

She smiled and reached for his oversized t-shirt on the floor.

“No. Naked,” he ordered.

“No verbs, Daniel?” She asked with a slight chuckle.

“No. C’mere.” He beckoned her to him with his hand. She dropped the shirt and walked to the bed, snuggling up with him. Danny breathed in their scent. “Love you,” he mumbled.

“Aren’t you glad I suggested nap time?” She asked into his chest.

"Mmm." Danny smiled and drifted off to sleep.

“Happy birthday, Danny,” she replied, before quickly joining him in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> there may be a chapter 3. not sure how I feel about their one encounter.


End file.
